Tell Her How You Feel
by AutisticWriter123
Summary: Earth Star has had a crush on Beauty Stem and wants to tell her that he loves her, but he's scared, he takes her on a walk by the river to calm down so he can tell her but things keep getting in the way.


Tell Her How You Feel

It was a beautiful day, the sun was out, the rivers were rushing, the birds were chirping, and the flowers were in bloom. A toadlet with blue sun glasses was seated on a rock, playing his strumalong as he listened to the river water rush. The only thing he heard was his music and the water until he heard a voice that broke his rhythm. "Hi Earth Star." said a familiar voice, Earth Star stopped playing and froze as his face turned red. "Earth Star, are you okay?" said the familiar voice, Earth Star turned around with his face still red and a nervous look on his face, he finally was able to smile as he stared at the toadlet in front of him. "H-h-h-hi Beauty Stem." Earth Star said shyly. Beauty Stem had her hair in her usual braid and had a smile on her face as usual. Earth Star has had a crush on Beauty Stem ever since they met and has always wanted to tell her how he feels, but he was always scared when he tried to tell her. "What are you doing Earth Star?" Beauty Star asked, "Oh nothing, just playing my strumalong." Earth Star replied nervously, "Really, what song are you playing?" "It's not really a song, just practicing a few notes." "Why are you by yourself?" "I just wanted a quiet place to play my strumalong." "Oh okay." Earth Star couldn't stop being nervous, he just wanted to tell Beauty Stem how he felt. _"Beauty Stem I love you, why can't I say those five words, I need to find a way to calm down and tell her."_ Earth Star thought with a nervous look on his face. "Hey Beauty Stem, can I ask you something?" Earth Star asked with a shy tone, "What is it Earth Star?" Beauty Stem asked, "Would you like to...um...would you...like...would you like to..." Earth Star tried to get his words out but he got more nervous every time he spoke. _"Just ask her, you can't keep your feelings in forever."_ Earth Star thought to himself, "Would you like to...go for a walk with me?" Earth Star finally asked, "Yeah, I'd love to." Beauty Stem replied. Earth Star smiled with excitement. _"This is perfect, a little walk along the river will calm me down and then I'll tell her."_ Earth Star thought. Earth Star and Beauty Stem started walking along the river and just listened to the water rush by. _"Say something to her."_ Earth Star thought to himself. "So Beauty Stem how are you doing today?" Earth Star asked, "Just enjoying the day, it's very beautiful." Beauty Stem replied. "You're beautiful." Earth Star said with a love struck look in his eyes, "What was that?" "NOTHING, nothing." Earth Star said with embarrassment as his face turned red. Beauty Stem had a confused look on her face, but she shook it off and just kept walking. Earth Star tried to think of something to change the subject, "So um...how has your brother Panthercap been?" Earth Star asked, "Oh he's been doing great, he is really grateful for when you helped him when he hurt his leg." Beauty Stem replied. "Oh, I remember that, he looked very injured so I had to help him." "Thank you for helping him by the way." Beauty Stem said with a smile on her face, "Oh, you're welcome." Earth Star said as his face turned a bright red. "You were really...WHOA!" Beauty Stem was so busy talking that she didn't notice that she stepped in a small, slippery mud puddle by the river; she then started to lose her balance and was slipping towards the river. "BEAUTY STEM!" Earth Star yelled as he grabbed Beauty Stem's arm and pulled her towards him. Earth Star then slipped and fell on his back as Beauty Stem fell on him. Their faces were just a few inches away from each other as they stared at each other in shock. Earth Star's face was twice as red as before after he realized how close their faces were. Beauty Stem got up and held her hand out to help Earth Star up. "Are you okay Earth Star?" Beauty Stem asked as she pulled him up to his feet, "Yeah I'm alright, are you okay?" Earth Star asked. "I'm alright, thanks to you." Beauty Stem replied. Earth Star's face turned brighter than it did before, and he started getting nervous again. _"Oh no, I'm nervous again, I should have told her when I had the chance."_ Earth Star thought. "W...w...why don't we rest a little bit before we continue our walk." Earth Star suggested nervously. Beauty Stem now had a confused but concerned look on her face. "Okay Earth Star, I think something is bothering you, I mean you have been stuttering, I noticed that your face has been turning red, and you have had a nervous look on your face, what's bothering you?" Earth Star's face started turning brighter after she asked that question. _"Oh no, now what do I do?"_ Earth Star thought. Earth Star just didn't know what to say or do; he had the love of his life right in front of him basically telling him to confess his feelings. "I...I...I..." Earth Star couldn't help but stutter, "Come on Earth Star, you can tell me anything, just tell me what's bothering you." Beauty Stem begged. "I...I...I...I..." Earth Star continued to stutter. "You what?" Beauty Stem asked. Earth Star couldn't hold his feelings in any longer and felt like he was about to explode. "Okay Earth Star, unless you tell me what's wrong I can't help you with..." Beauty Stem's eyes widened as Earth Star kissed her. After the kiss ended Beauty Stem just stared at Earth Star in shock. "I think you're beautiful, and...I love you." Earth Star said. Earth Star then turned around and then started running in fear. "Earth Star." Beauty Stem whispered to herself. Earth Star just kept running until he reached the spot where he was practicing his strumalong. _"That was the hardest thing I have ever done, I hope I didn't freak her out."_ Earth Star thought to himself. Earth Star picked up his strumalong and started playing again. A half hour went by and Earth Star decided to rest a little bit, he laid on his back and just stared at the clouds as they flew by. After awhile Earth Star yawned and felt his eyes getting heavy, _"I'm starting to feel sleepy; I guess a little nap wouldn't hurt."_ Earth Star closed his eyes and started to fall asleep until he heard a voice. "Earth Star?" asked a familiar voice. Earth Star's eyes shot opened and he looked up. "Beauty Stem?" Earth Star asked as he stood up. "You...have a crush on me?" Beauty Stem asked as her face turned red. "Y...ye...yeah, I do." Earth Star replied as his face turned red. "Why didn't you just tell me?" "I wanted to tell you but I was nervous, you're just so beautiful." Beauty Stem started to smile, "You really think I look beautiful?" Beauty Stem asked. "Yeah, you are also kind, helpful, and considerate; those are all the things I love about you." Beauty Stem couldn't help but smile after hearing Earth Star say those words. "Beauty Stem I'm sorry I didn't tell how I felt in the first place, I love you more than anything, I think of you everyday and..." This time it was Beauty Stem who interrupted Earth Star with a kiss, Earth Star just closed his eyes as the love of his life kissed him with passion. Earth Star couldn't be happier, he was now happy to call the love of his life his girlfriend. After their second kiss they stared into each other's eyes and smiled at each other. "I love you too Earth Star." Beauty Stem said. Earth Star's smile turned bigger after he heard Beauty Stem said those six words. Earth Star thought for a moment and had an idea. "Would you like to go for another walk with me?" Earth Star asked as he grabbed his girlfriend's hand, "I'd be happy to." Beauty Stem replied. Earth Star and Beauty Stem started walking along the river again; Earth Star was more excited about this walk because he knew he didn't have to hide his feelings anymore.


End file.
